User blog:ChocolateBliss/Switch Introduction
Balloon's POV {bell rings} I slowly walk to my last class, inching near the lockers. {intense giggling} Oh crap, it's THEM.. The bullies huddle in front of the classroom. One of them frowns at me. "Hey, look everyone! It's Balloon!" Yeah, what's it to you? I shrug. "Well, duh. Now if you'll excuse me--" {ram!} All the books I'm holding falls to the floor. Seriously?! Everyone around us bursts into laughter. I flush, and slowly pick up the books. Someone grabs my hand, pulling me in the room. {door closes} Rose rushes near the back of the classroom. She places her textbooks on our desk. "What was that all about?" Like I know. I shake my head, sitting in the chair. Her eyes widen. "You can tell me Balloon. I won't judge." I know sis, but.. "Later." Rose nods, then sits in the chair next to me. She reaches for my hand. "It'll be okay little bro.." Thanks Rose.. {ding!} The teacher enters the classroom, along with our peers. She smiles genuinely at us. "Good afternoon class. As you all may know, the Rainbow Festival is coming up." The RAINBOW FESTIVAL?! "If some of you aren't familiar with this, The Rainbow Festival is a festival that celebrates the LGBTQ community." I already have a bad feeling about this.. Rose leans in. "What do you think of that Balloon? Doesn't the RF sound exciting?" Yeah..NO. She waves her hand in front of me. "Earth to Balloon!" I instantly snap out of imagination. Rose frowns. "Are you feeling okay? You seem..out of it." I'm more than okay. Someone raises their hand. "Miss Penny?" Our teacher nods. "Is the RF strictly for gay people, or not--" {knock knock} Miss Penny sighs, but opens the door. OH. NO. There's one of the bullies holding my textbooks, smirking.. "Excuse me ma'am, but someone clumsily dropped some rainbow books in the hallway." DON'T. They give the books to Miss Penny. {door closes} She looks around the classroom. "Who's textbooks are these?" Rose gently nudges me. "Aren't those your books?" Yes, but I refuse to stand up and take them. {huff} "WHO'S BOOKS ARE THESE..?!" Rose grabs my wrist, raising it in the air. "Ma'am, those books belong to my brother, Balloon." SERIOUSLY ROSE?! {sigh of relief} "Okay. Balloon, will you please retrieve your textbooks please?" {slight chuckles} Please don't.. I feverishly stand up, and grab the books from Miss Penny. {rustle} Rose leans in again. "See? That wasn't so bad." I frown, blushing red. Her face pales. "What's wrong?" Oh, nothing.. {sniffle} "..Are you mad at me for making you go up there?" ..... I ignore the question. {bell rings} Everyone packs up their stuff, and head out the door. Rose grabs her bookbag, and grabs my hand again. "Come on Balloon. Let's go home." PLEASE. She turns around, staring at me. I flush again. "..Is something wrong Balloon?" Oh no, of course not. I smile, tears running down my face. "I'm fine Rose. Don't worry about me so much." She shrugs. "Um, okay.." And as soon as she turns around, I frown again, while the tears fall faster.. Category:Blog posts